


So, So, So Scandalous

by HareBrained



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Music, F/M, Folk Singer Persephone, Rockstar Hades, Talk Show Host Hermes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HareBrained/pseuds/HareBrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years to come it would be known as one of the biggest showbiz scandals the world had ever seen, and Persephone couldn’t bring herself to regret a single thing. </p>
<p>Folk Singer!Persephone and Rockstar!Hades</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, So, So Scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what this is, just something I wanted to write! Hope you enjoy.

For years to come it would be known as one of the biggest showbiz scandals the world had ever seen, and Persephone couldn’t bring herself to regret a single thing.  
  
Persephone was a sweet, young folk singer, always seen in bright floral dresses with an acoustic guitar strapped to her back. She was the world's sweetheart, with pale skin, green eyes, and soft, auburn hair falling in long waves.  
  
When she sang, it was said her voice could enchant whoever listened. Whether it was a deep, crooning melody or a hearty jig, her nimble fingers danced across the guitar strings for the whole world to hear.  
  
Today was her guest appearance on the Olympus Talk Show, attempting to promote her new album at the insistence of her manager-slash-mother. Persephone didn't particularly enjoy the press tours, much preferring the solitude of song writing, away from her mother's pestering.  
  
As she was preparing to make her entrance to the studio, her mother pulled her aside, a warning expression carved into her face.  
  
"I don't want you talking to that Hades, do you understand? Answer as you must, but only that. No more." Demeter insisted, giving her daughter's shoulder a slight shake.  
  
"Yes, mother," Persephone complied, placating Demeter with a slight nod.

Despite her mother’s worries, Persephone knew enough about Hades that she should stay well away. She had never met him before, but on the rare occasion she checked Twitter or any of the news sites, there was always something about his latest bar fights, or public arguments with his sibling Zeus, a famous actor. It was all retold for the whole world to see.

Then again, unlike Zeus - who had become infamous for his many sexual indiscretions - Hades had never been seen with anyone, man or woman, in any remotely romantic capacity. If Persephone was honest, she thought Hades gave off a loner vibe.

So this, with Persephone nervously pacing backstage, would be the first time they meet. She wonders if had even noticed her and her music before, but Persephone wipes away that thought. Probably not, if the blasé, arrogant expression she had seen in pictures would be any indication.

As she heard Hermes welcoming the audience and explaining tonight’s line up, Persephone smoothed out her dress; floral, of course, with a slit on either side, stopping mid-thigh. The end of the dress fell to her ankles, brushing lightly against the straps of her high heels.

It wasn’t long before she was called on to the stage, two senses lost to the bright lights and the roaring crowd. She offered a soft smile, waving, before shaking the host’s hand and sitting on the sofa.

Persephone listened intently as Hermes began to introduce Hades, his arrival both preceded and announced by the sounds of shrieking women. She watched, transfixed, as Hades practically prowled into the room, eyes gleaming. His mouth was curled into an almost vicious smirk, virtually a snarl. He was clean shaven, the trademark shaggy, raven-black hair atop his head now slicked back and glossy, remnant of something from a gangster movie.

Hades wore all black. Black leather jacket, black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, each item clinging to his lean frame. He radiated danger, and the audience clearly relished it.

As he approached the sofa, he lifted his hand to the crowd in a languid wave, eyes turning away before coming face to face with Persephone herself.

Persephone watched silently as Hades inspected her from top to bottom. His gaze shamelessly paused at her lips, then her collar bone, and finally the way part of the material of her dress had slipped down, revealing the pale skin of her crossed legs.  
  
Hades looked back up, grin sharpening even more as he realised she had caught him staring. Persephone felt something flutter in her chest, but she suspected it was something akin to a prey drive. After all, his expression was downright wolfish.  
  
With a final glance to the audience, Hades slouched on to the sofa beside Persephone, an arm loosely slung behind her shoulders.  
  
After that, the interview passed by in a blur. She promoted her album, as her mother had instructed, explaining the influences of her latest work to the thoroughly charmed audience.  
  
Persephone was, however, consistently aware of the warmth of Hades leaning in beside her. At one point even Hermes seemed to have noticed it, his eyes widening at the way Hades' fingers absentmindedly played with the tips of her hair.  
  
It was a first for everyone. Nobody had ever seen the gloomy, isolated 'Prince of Rock' act this way before. It was as if he was enraptured, and Persephone didn't know whether to feel flattered or concerned.  
  
_Still._ She sweetly smiled through it all, only relaxing when Hades had been invited to perform for the crowd. Persephone let out a long breath, relieved, feeling like she had been holding it for the full hour of the program.

When the cameras stopped rolling and the crowd began filing out, Persephone practically sprang from the sofa, offering quick thanks before pulling out her phone and walking back to her dressing room.

There she opened Twitter, and began trawling through the show’s hashtag. A deep blush rose on her cheeks, even a championship archer had watched it!

> **Dionysus** @LifeOfTheParty
> 
> By the Gods, what’s happened to Hades? Is he drunk, or bewitched? #OlympusTalkShow
> 
> **Eros** @GodOfLove
> 
> I know what my name suggests, but I have no recollection of shooting Hades. #OlympusTalkShow
> 
> **Zeus** @KingOfTheGods
> 
> What’s happened to my brother? Can’t say I’m surprised, though. Persephone really does look quite lovely. #OlympusTalkShow

Sighing, Persephone dropped her phone on to the counter. She looked around the dressing room, finding that her mother had dotted around many bouquets of flowers. It was a comforting gesture, one born of Demeter’s fretful nature, and one at the moment Persephone was quite thankful for. She reached out to one of the vases closest to her, running the soft pad of her index finger across a red tulip’s petals.

In her distraction, the door of her dressing room swung open, Persephone oblivious to the intrusion of a second person.

“You look tense, does something trouble you?” A smooth voice rumbled.

Persephone’s head shot around, eyes wide like saucers at the sound of Hades’ voice. She leaned back into her chair, unconsciously distancing herself from his predatory gait. Her heart pounded in her chest, adrenaline hurtling around her body. It was quite a rush.

“Hades,” she exclaimed, “I didn’t expect you to visit me. Is there something you wanted?”

Despite his slim frame, the dressing room seemed to shrink under Hades’ presence, and Persephone struggled to find the strength to look away from him. His own eyes, so dark a blue they were almost black, bored into hers.

Languidly, he reached out the petal she had previously touched, running one of his own fingers along it. “Now that you mention it,” Hades murmured, “there does happen to be something I want.”

Persephone’s cheeks flushed further, and she chewed nervously on her bottom lip. She wasn’t has naïve as her mother perceived her to be, but there would be no harm in feigning ignorance. She couldn’t suss him out.

“Oh?” She asked. “What is it? I can’t help you if I don’t know.”

Hades huffed a laugh, edging forward a few steps until he towered over her. Without thought, Persephone reached out both arms, gripping the material of his leather jacket in each dainty hand.

If it were possible, Hades’ eyes darkened further at the action. He planted a bony hand on the desk behind her, practically boxing Persephone in. She had to stop herself going cross-eyed, the man was so close, but she couldn’t resist the curiosity of bringing him closer.

“I think you know what I want.” And then he was crushing his mouth down to hers, bringing one of his broad palms to cup the soft skin of her cheek.

Persephone gasped, clutching tighter at the jacket in her grip, before opening her mouth to him.

Seconds, minutes, no, _hours_ (Persephone couldn’t tell) passed under Hades’ ministrations, and by the time he had pulled away from her - she could see the hesitance in his eyes, even then - they both looked decidedly rumpled.

His previously smooth leather jacket was now creased and wrinkled beyond repair, and the sleeves of Persephone’s dress, which had once been secure on her shoulders, were now slipping down her arms.

_"Persephone,”_ he rasped, voice hoarse as he reached back for her again, and Persephone was - despite being surprised at herself - all too willing to comply.

They were in the midst of another searing kiss when the door flies open. Persephone faintly registers a shocked gasp, before it’s shortly followed by the sound of a phone’s camera shutter.

Persephone’s train of thought stops with a screech, ripping her lips away from Hades’ before looking towards the doorway.

Stood there, eyes wide in absolute astonishment is Hermes, iPhone held tightly in his outstretched arms. An ‘ _oh my Gods_ ’ bursts from his lips before he bolts past her equally astonished (and furious) mother.

“Hermes!” Demeter shrieks at the retreating man, hands curled into firsts by her side.

Both Persephone and Hades watch as Demeter steps further into the room, slamming the door shut behind her. The folk singer winces as she hears the rattle of the hinges.

Like a death toll, Persephone’s phone chimes. She drops her head into her hands, aware of the soothing heat of Hades’ palm cupping the back of her neck. Reluctantly, she twists back to the dresser and looks at the screen of her phone.

There are notifications. Lots and lots of notifications. The origin, of course, is a picture posted to Twitter by Hermes.

> **Hermes** @OlympusTalkShow
> 
> CAUGHT IN THE ACT: dressing room shenanigans from our very own Hades and Persephone!
> 
> (Attached: 1 image)

There had already been thousands of retweets, one from Zeus already, no less. _No going back now,_ Persephone thought as she shut down her phone against the enquiring - if insistent- texts from her friends.

“Hey, you’re not ashamed of me, are you?” Hades teased, gently pulling the phone from her grip.

Demeter snorted from behind them. “Of course she is, look at you!” Her Mother exclaimed, waving her arms in his general direction.

Persephone looked up at where Hades was curled around her, and there in the seemingly expressionless eyes, flickered nervousness.

With a soft smile, she tugged the hand from the back of her neck and held it in her own, small palm. Persephone squeezed his hand in reassurance, and watched as a tiny, if genuine, smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“Persephone.” She heard Demeter warn.

She lifted his rough hand to her plush lips, leaving a tender kiss against his fingers.

_“Persephone!”_ Demeter spat in barely suppressed rage.

“Yes, Mother?” Persephone enquired, eyes never leaving Hades’.

“What do you think you’re _doing?”_

Persephone stood from where she was slouched in the chair, straightening her dress as she went. She feels Hades’ eyes on her legs again and jabs him in the ribs for it, then she hears a small _oof._

Once she’s all straightened out, she takes his hand once more and laces their fingers together. Persephone watches as Hades smiles down at her and nods, the sharp edges of his face softening slightly. _If only those women in the audience could see him now._

“Well Mother, it would be certainly less of a scandal in Hades and I dated, don’t you think? Gods forbid we had a green room hook up.” She explains, plastering a look of fake horror across her face.

Hades snickers beside her, and Persephone can’t help but laugh along as well. _Hades isn’t that bad,_ Persephone mused. _I don’t know why my Mother wouldn’t let me near him in the first place._

“I can’t stop you,” Demeter said. “I can’t stop you, but I don’t like this.”

And then Persephone watched as she stalked from the room, clipboard and earpiece in hand, all business.

 

* * *

 

“Persephone! Hades! Look over here!” cried the photographers, all craving for their attention against the erratic flashes of the cameras.

They were on the red carpets of some sort of gala event, Hades dressed head to toe in his classic black ensemble, the predatory smirk (which had first caught Persephone’s eye) firmly in place.

What was different this time, however, was that Persephone was head to toe in black as well. For their first official outing since their wedding (much to Demeter’s disgust) Persephone was clad in a floor-length black gown. Raven-esque feathers lined her shoulders, which lead to a plunging neckline revealing a long line of creamy, pale skin. Her hair was slicked back much like Hades’, the lengthy tresses spilling down her back. Her eyes, usually bright and natural, were now dark and smoky.

It was quite a change for Persephone, but the media was eating it up, loving the way her darker image complimented her new husband.

She could tell Hades was pleased with himself, knowing everyone was jealous of him. It was quite a feeling, and she felt all the more confident for it. Persephone had refused to tell him what she would be wearing that night, but when he finally saw her, his reaction was a startled expression swiftly followed by one of all-consuming hunger.

She couldn’t wait to get him back home.

One of the (many) stipulations her mother had over their relationship, was that Persephone needed to take 6 months of the year to work on her music. Neither Hades nor Persephone herself were happy with the arrangement, what with their busy and unpredictable careers already making it difficult for them to spend quality together.

But now they’ve both finished their latest albums, looking forward to having the next 6 months to themselves, away from the world.

Persephone felt Hades’ arm tighten around her waist, and she looked up at him with a beaming smile. He pulled her into a filthy kiss - right in the middle of the red carpet - and the flashing lights erupted tenfold.

Occupied with Hades’ lips, she hardly noticed a thing.

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments sustain me, so please tell me what you think!
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr](http://ragged-flagons.tumblr.com/)


End file.
